


After Hours

by President_Oberon



Category: The Devil's Advocate (1997)
Genre: After-sex Blowjob, Al Pacino - Freeform, Boss x Secretary, Cunnilingus, Desk Sex, Eating out, F/M, Fingering, Hickeys, John Milton - Freeform, Kissing, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Rough Fingering, Rough Sex, Scratching, Sex, Smut, Spanking, Vaginal Sex, blowjob, boobplay, doggystyle, innuendos, reader - Freeform, rough blowjob, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:13:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25636360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/President_Oberon/pseuds/President_Oberon
Summary: You've been a secretary for a lawyer's office for a couple months now. Your boss is the head of the firm and is mysterious, which makes you very interested in him. He asks you stay after hours to help him with something that's been getting harder and harder to take care of. . .
Relationships: Boss x Secretary - Relationship, John Milton x Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	After Hours

It’s been a few months since you’ve started working at the Milton Chadwick Waters Law Firm as John Milton’s secretary. You honestly have no idea how you got the job, you had little to no qualifications but John Milton had practically hired you as soon as you walked in. On your first day you realized why. John had you picking things up for him in his office, and you could feel his eyes burning holes through your clothes. You could almost feel the heat. At first you were kind of upset, just being used as someone’s eye candy. But then you thought again. If you were just eye candy, then, you were just getting paid to look good, and you thought you could manage that. Also, you didn’t really mind if it was John Milton. Yes, he was older, much older, but, he had this charm about him, he dressed well, and you could still see a youthful mischievousness in his dark eyes. His voice, was the biggest kicker. He had the voice of a man who’s been smoking his entire life, and as much as you hated smoking, you loved the way he sounded, especially when he leaned over to whisper something in your ear, giving you chills and having to force yourself to not shiver from it. You couldn’t help yourself that day though, when he asked for you to meet him after hours, that he needed help with something that could take a while. You could only nod in reply.

When everyone had clocked out for the night, and people had passed your desk to say their goodbyes, you knocked on his office door. No reply, which was odd because you didn’t see him leave. You were told that if he didn’t answer to not go in, or you might see something you’ll regret. But, you did anyway. His office was extra in every sense. The high ceiling, the long desk, the white wall that was also a sculpture, the massive drapes with gold tassel trim, the fireplace. The room was huge, no one else had an office like this, at the very least a fireplace, but if anyone would, it would be John Milton. You made your way to his desk, your heels echoing in the room, looking around at what you’ve been in a million times already in the past months. John wasn’t anywhere to be seen. You sighed, and turned to look at his desk, trying to organize what you could to bide your time. As you leaned to get something at the top of the desk you felt that tingling sensation you got when John leaned into your ear.

“What’d I say about comin’ into my office without permission.”

You let out a gasp of surprise and turned around, speaking of the devil, there he was, John Milton. He was standing against you, pressing you into his desk with his hips.

“I-I know but, you told me to help so I thought I’d get a head start.” You defended yourself, holding up the papers in your hand. There was a little tug at his lips, like you reminded him of a joke he hasn’t heard in a while.

“Well, thanks darlin’, I really do need help with things tonight. I’ve been putting’ it off for a while, and it just keeps gettin’ harder and harder to take care of.” He explained, pushing forward more. Your ass was pressed into the edge of his desk, it was starting to hurt so you put yourself on his desk, closing your thighs and crossing your ankles, just like you were taught as a child.

“Well, that’s what I’m here for, to help you take care of hard things.” You murmured, he was leaning in really close to you. You weren’t oblivious to what was going on, you knew that John Milton planned to fuck you on his desk, and you knew that you were going to let him. He leaned forward, his hands on either side of you, planted on his desk. You leaned back, letting go of the papers in your hand, and balancing yourself on your hands behind you. You heard the papers flutter to the floor, you’d have to clean those up. He leaned into your ear again, you felt chills run up your spine, despite this you could also feel heat rise up in your cheeks. You felt his hands creep up to your thighs, his thumbs stroking the inside of them before slowly pulling them open, your pencil skirt riding up, revealing more and more of your skin as he spread them more for his body to be between them.

“Have you ever danced with the devil in the pale moonlight?” He whispered. Before you could even respond John had you slammed against his desk, the wind was knocked out of you. As you gulped for air, his hands snaked up your body, you felt your skirt come off, you felt your blouse being opened and his hands running along your rib cage and your waist. You wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled him down to kiss you, but he averted, kissing down your neck to your chest, biting your collarbone and the tops of your breasts. His teeth felt sharp, and he bit you hard, like he was trying to break the skin. He sucked your neck and maneuvered his hands under your bra, his calloused hands felt rough against the sensitive skin but it felt so good. His hands were warm, they felt like they were increasing in heat the more he lewdly felt your body. As he moved his mouth to another area of your neck to suck and bite another hickey on your skin, one of his hands left your breasts, leaving it cold and almost lonely. The rough hand skimmed down your stomach to your hips, giving them a squeeze as he continued down to your panties, rubbing you through the thin fabric. Your hips bucked out of impulse as his middle and ring finger pressed into your clitoris. A soft moan left your lips, and you could feel John smile against your skin. He continued to feel you through your panties, his clever fingers coaxing out moans from your lips. He made his way under your panties, his other hand leaving your breasts to pull them off, gripping at your ass and pressing his hot hand into you. His middle finger and ring finger found their way into you, pumping and scissoring to open you up. Your moans grew in volume, echoing in his office and making sweet music in his ears.

John moved down your neck to the top of your breasts, licking them then biting them through your bra. The bite didn’t hurt as much as the others but you moaned nonetheless, just him being so rough and animalistic with you was enough to keep you happy. You ran your fingers through his slicked back hair, mussing it up and pulling it each time he hit the right spot with his fingers. The hand that was on your ass traveled up your back, and before you knew it your breasts were exposed to the cold air of his office, but John’s mouth warmed them back up, biting, sucking, and licking them till they started to feel sore. The hand that was now three fingers inside of you was still working its magic, making you moan guttural with the help of his mouth on your breasts.

“John, I-I don-don’t know if I can-can help myself if you ke-keep going on like this.” You stuttered, your moans and heavy breathing keeping you from saying a sentence correctly. You felt him smile on your skin again. He pulled away from your breasts to look you in the face. You felt cold. His dark eyes were darker in the night of his office, the sun had gone down by now, the only light was from the far side of the room in his fireplace. It was quiet, the only sound was the busy New York streets below and the crackling of the fire. You almost regretted what you said, he just looked at you with those dark eyes, the glint of the fire making them flash.

“You think that that’s the best you’ve had?” He grinned. It was almost evil. You timidly nodded. No one was that rough with you and that eager to please. You’ve never had an experience like that, and the man hasn’t even pulled his dick out yet. He snickered at you, the grin growing. You were suddenly weary of what you were in for. He pulled his fingers out of you, leaving you feeling empty. He stared you down as he brought his fingers to his lips and licked them clean. Heat rose in your face out of embarrassment, John snickering at you once again. He continued to practically glare at you with that evil grin as he unbuckled his belt and dropped his pants with his underwear. You didn’t want to break eye contact but you wanted to see what you were in for. It was almost like he could read your mind, he took your legs by your calves and lifted them up, pulling you to his hips and resting one of your legs on his shoulders and letting the other fall to his waist, your heels falling off your feet.. You let out a murmured gasp when you felt his member against you. It felt big, you could’ve told by his overall swagger and the aura he produced by just existing, but know that you were half-naked and he was about to fuck your brains out, it was good to know that you were right. You rubbed your knee against his side, biting your lip and looking up at him through your eyelashes, telling him to go on. The same hand he had put inside you went between your legs and rubbed you one more time, then proceeded to take his dick, and press himself to your entrance. You held your breath, anticipating him edging himself in. He didn’t warn you when he pushed all of himself in, making you wheeze out your breath and your eyes to pop open.

“Ho-Holy fuck!” You yelled out. Yes, you were wet and ready for him but god you didn’t think he’d do it all in go like that, you weren’t prepared. It was hot. He didn’t wait for you to be ready when he started thrusting into you, sending you for a loop as your body was quick to adjust to him, sending electric shocks of pleasure through your spine as he kept hitting it right. He gripped your thighs and kissed the calf of your leg that was slung on his shoulder, skimming his teeth along your skin, fanning it with his hot breath.

“Joh-John! I- fuck!” You moaned out, reaching for him and grabbing him by his hair and pulling him down for you to kiss him again. And again, he averted, going for your jaw and kissing that instead. You couldn’t really think about that, he wouldn’t let up, it was like he was a machine on high speed. He moved a hand from one of your thighs, and he pressed it beneath your stomach, inching down to your pussy. You felt his magic fingers circling your clitoris and you were sent. You threw your head back and pulled John’s hair, feeling like you were being sent to the moon. But he still didn’t let up.

You felt so sensitive to the touch, a poke to your breasts would have you screaming. But, John Milton was still thrusting into you like there was no tomorrow, so you were screaming. Your screaming was a mixture of pain and pleasure, unable to help yourself. He suddenly stopped, answering your subconscious for him to stop and let you breathe. He pulled out, picked you up, and flipped you over, your chest being pushed into his desk and your feet planted to the floor with his between to keep your legs spread wide. You felt sore, but John didn’t give you time to think about it, which seemed like a recurring theme. He pushed himself in you again, back at the jackrabbit speed he was taking before. You were still sensitive, but you didn’t let on, not really wanting him to stop, feeling too greedy for his dick to let him know. You gripped the edge of his desk, trying to get some baring as you slowly inched your way up his desk with each thrust he did, your boobs hurt. He smacked your ass, his hand felt like it was searing your skin like he was branding you like cattle. The thrusting and the ass smacking made your ass sore. He suddenly stopped again, but this time instead of changing positions, you felt him pull out of you. You heard him moan and make his way over to your face. His dick was at your eye level and even in the dim light you could see it pulsating, ready to burst. Without a word you took it in your mouth, tasting yourself and a mixture of his precum on your tongue that you almost couldn’t get enough of. Before you could really start sucking, John grabbed a fistful of your hair and set his own pace. You quickly opened up the back of your throat, and tried to breathe through your nose, not wanting to gag and almost choke on your boss’s dick. You could really hear him now, he was moaning out your name, telling you to take him all in, and to enjoy it. You moaned with him, letting him know that you were enjoying it. There was no warning to him cumming, he just did, only telling you to not waste any. You pressed your lips around him, trying not to waste any like he told you to. It was bitter. You choked it down anyway. You didn’t want to disappoint him.

John pulled out of your mouth, a bridge of saliva connecting your tongue to his dick. You both were panting, you felt lightheaded, your body felt weak, but was yearning for him again. He had left you empty so quickly that you were starting to get close to cumming again. He patted the side of your face as if you were a dog who successfully did a trick.

“John, please. . .” You trailed off when you gave a little wiggle of your sore ass, wanting him to go back to fucking you. He did that evil grin again. You weren’t weary, you were eager, you wanted him to destroy you again. He chuckled as he swaggered his way behind you. You felt him place his dick in between your asscheeks and stroke himself between them before sticking himself back into you. You moaned deep and laid your head down, feeling complete again with him inside. He drilled into you, the speed and force behind each thrust mind-numbing.

“Oh God! Oh God!” You screamed out, as he rammed into you, it was like he wasn’t even human, the pace he was going at, it wasn’t possible for him not to have gotten tired and slowed down. The man wasn’t even soft when he came down your throat. John Milton wasn’t human, he couldn’t have been. But you didn’t care, you just didn’t want him to stop, not until you came so hard you blacked out. He leaned down on top of your back, growling in you ear:

“Your God isn’t here, only me, call for me, he can’t give it to you like I can.”

You didn’t think, just did. You called for John, you called for your boss to fuck you as hard as he could, you wanted to not be able to feel your legs, you wanted nothing more than to get fucked by him. You were getting close to cumming, you felt your stomach tightening, your breathing quickened, your voice became more high pitched. Then he pulled out. You were about to yell at him, but as fast as he had stopped he had you flipped onto your back with your legs wrapped around his waist and was ramming into you again, holding your body close to his. He bit your neck and ear lobe, sucking on your jaw and leaving marks and bruises where he had before. You had completely forgotten that the man had never taken his shirt off, so you wriggled your hands under his shirt and clawed at his back, leaving a few marks of your own, wanting to brand him as much as he had to you. Your nails dug into his skin as you grew close again, and this time you intended on cumming. Your legs tightened around him and you moved one of your hands to the back of his neck, the other still scraping along his back.

“I-I’m gonna- I’m gonna cum,” You breathed out between moans. Your warning was drowned out by your own voice, your moans and screams filling John’s giant office to the brim. He moaned deep in your ear as he came, sending shivers down your spine and ending it all for you. You were pushed over the edge, the knot in your stomach released, the waves came crashing down, your eyes rolled in the back of your head and John’s name felt like it hung in the air above the both of you as you came. Your legs dropped from his waist, your arms went limp and fell to your sides. You felt John’s weight on top of you, both of you trying to catch your breath from the best sex you’ve ever had in your life. He recovered faster than you did, getting off from on top of you. You felt too weak to even lift your arms. He pulled out of you, then pulled a handkerchief out of what seemed like nowhere and wiped himself off, then pulled his pants back on. You managed to sit up by the time he had buckled his belt. He knelt in front of you and licked your thighs and pussy clean for you, giving you one more act of pleasure. You slowly got to your feet, holding onto the desk you were just obliterated on for balance.

You got what you asked for, you got fucked so hard you could barely walk. Wearily you gathered your panties, bra, and skirt, realizing that John had somehow gotten your bra off without taking off your blouse, but you shrugged and got them on, not even bothering to pick up your shoes and instead holding them in your hand. You cleared your throat when you had gotten yourself at least presentable and you turned to John.

“You have a nice night Mr. Milton.” You said, going to the door to leave. You felt a hand at your waist and you were pulled into John’s body. He studied your face for a moment then he did what you thought he was incapable of. He captured your lips with his in the most passionate, heart-dropping kiss you’ve ever had. His lips were surprisingly soft and he was warm just like the rest of him. You curled yourself into his chest and your leg popped as if you were in a old black and white romance movie. Just as you were about to get into it again he pulled away, leaving you dazed, and sent you off, smacking your ass on your way out. It hurt, but you let out a shrill ‘oh!’ of surprise when he did. You heard him laugh at you when you did, it died out when you left the office and went to your desk to gather your things and finally leave for the night.

The next day, your legs felt like they ran a marathon. Your ass and thighs were sore, you thought you could sleep off what had happened but that obviously wasn’t the case. You shifted in your desk chair, trying to get comfortable but never finding the right way to sit. You heard your boss’s office door open and you looked up from your papers, ready to do as he asked.

“Hey, can you come in here?” He asked, winking at you. You paled.

“Mr. Milton, I-I can’t.” You started, then you dropped your voice and looked around for anyone that could be able to hear you and leaned toward him a little, “I’m still sore from last night.”

He laughed at you, slapping the door frame that he leaned through.

“You won’t be so sore if we stretch ya out again.” He winks again and slinks back in his office, leaving the door open, telling you to follow him in. Your knees felt weak, you bit your lip and you looked around again. You looked down at your papers that needed to be dealt with, then you set them down, and made your way into his office.


End file.
